Silhouette
by MonMonCandie
Summary: He often visited that place to deflate his stress – but at the back of his mind – he was well aware that wasn't the real truth. It was just an excuse to see her even if her sole objective was to press a knife against his throat. ‹‹Saïx/Larxene One-shot››


**Disclaimer: **Besides the story, I unfortunately don't own anything that already belongs to Disney & Square Enix. If I did, certain fanon pairings would be canon already… -shot-

**A/N: **Ah! Another one-shot and it's SaiLar! *q* I swear to god, every time I write either person, my affinity for them grows…I'm not kidding. I went back and watched a whole bunch of KH2FM boss battle videos with Saïx and Larxene (for research… :D) and remembered why I kinda hate Nomura for _not _giving the rest of the world final mix content. T_T I mean I still love him, but keeping final mix stuff _away _from the rest of the world was a serious booboo! D: Oh, and just throwing this out now, you should have some awareness about KH2's final mix content because I'm heavily using stuff from that. Damn you, Nomura…

But anyways, SaiLar! This was more of an excuse for me to practice my writing again (I feel as if writing challenge!fics threw me off my grove, but I'm still addicted to them so don't worry xD) and practice more action-y descriptions (though I still feel like I failed), so who better than to write destruction and carnage with than Saïx and Larxene? xD Both are violent and I love the dynamic between them even though that dynamic thing is more interpretation on my part. ;P I tried describing some of their attack patterns in KH2FM to the best of my ability, then I went and daydreamed about how epic their tag team would be… :D I still wanted to explore Saïx and Larxene personality-wise too, and honestly, I still think they could have chemistry (you know…besides the emotionless thing) if they had interactions in the games. I don't know why, but they balance each other out in my mind: Saïx is more refrained while Larxene is in-your-face; his seriousness to her playfulness; his impending violence to…her straightforward violence. XD Oh, and his masochist to her sadist. OTL Though if he wanted to, Saïx could totally switch it up. LOL And people, _please: _I mean that in a mental/emotional aspect. :P Ha~

I did have fun writing this and I still have more SaiLar (probably my OT3 too) on the way. Snarky, emotionally-dead, and sadistic characters are fun to write. LOL Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! :) Thank you for reading and leaving a review if you have!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Silhouette :.<strong>

_~ A facet of my imagination…and it's all because of you ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Skid backwards, then slide to the right before charging forward.

It was a simple strategy, but it was also a strategy that was keeping him _alive _at the moment. Saïx swung his claymore violently in front of him, but—as expected—he missed his target and only managed to damage the ground; the stony design etched with the Organization's emblem cracked and split in many directions. Saïx narrowed his eyes in mild disappointment. He knew his attacks were powerful, but they were slow. It was a complete disadvantage against _her, _who had speed and agility.

"_Aw, are we slowing down already?"_

Switching to a more defensive stance, Saïx quickly pivoted on his foot and used his claymore, Lunatic, as a shield against a row of lightning honing in on his position. However, that was merely a diversion when she chimed with a giggle behind him. On reflex, Saïx spun around to keep the Savage Nymph at bay, but it was barely enough to cut the impact of her assault in half. Saïx held his ground—teeth clenched tightly together—as he glared holes of burning gold against his opponent. A sadistic smile was plastered on Larxene's face while she pushed against Lunatic with her Foudre knives. Voltage pulsed through her fingers and the Luna Diviner could feel it jumping from her skin to his coat. He hadn't been thinking really when he entered this battle; his equipment didn't have the right properties to absorb the blonde's attribute. Mustering his strength, Saïx let out a battle cry as he propelled Larxene away, but that was when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. There was an array of wild laughter from above and he looked up immediately.

"Tch!" Unable to defend himself properly, Saïx took the brunt of the attack as Larxene's clones rained down from the sky and struck him with piercing electricity. That ever present giggle rang in his ears as pain seethed throughout his body and he withheld the need to cry out. Damned copies; he forgot about Larxene's special ability.

"_Come on, Saïx." She smirked in overwhelming confidence that it left him baffled…or at least something close to it. "Don't tell me even the Superior's guard dog isn't ready for anything. You're pathetic."_

…He wanted to cut out her tongue and he would do it using one of her knives.

Once the copies disappeared, Saïx panted heavily and he could already tell his body was not up to the task his mind wanted to complete. He could almost smell his own flesh burning thanks to Larxene's thunderous way of attacking and his coat was barely fit for protection; not when there were rips decorating the sleeves and body of his coat. Examining himself further, Saïx was beginning to think his rash decision for a mock battle foolish. However, the clicking of Larxene's heels on the stone floor broke him out of his thoughts and he turned his eyes forward; grip tightening around his claymore.

Larxene—as always—had that smile on her face; her knives held between her fingers to resemble claws. She had both her arms up in an offensive stance as she slowly approached him, but Saïx did not care (well, for the most part, that was impossible) about her impending advances. All he could do was stare at her with cold, amber irises, tracing out her figure and her every feature.

"_Stop staring." Larxene's eyes narrowed in annoyance._

"_Then you're free to leave," Saïx deadpanned. "No one invited you here."_

_She raised a questioning eyebrow before the corners of her lips tugged upwards. He knew she was taking great pleasure in his impatience by sprawling on his bed; head resting on his pillow and book comfortable on her stomach as Larxene rested one leg on top of the other. "That's not what I think. You. Are. Lying."_

"_How?"_

"_Because you keep looking at me. How's _that _for obvious?" Larxene purred mischievously. "But that's okay. I like the attention."_

As quick as she was there, Larxene vanished and Saïx kept his eyes open for any obvious movement. He let his senses heighten while he concentrated to draw power from the moon, but with such an encroaching environment with no windows and endless dark, the task was difficult to maintain and _that _was what left Saïx at a disadvantage. Without the moon, his power wasn't at full strength.

Saïx felt the air around him become hot and with quick reflexes, he jumped to the right just in time to dodge a bolt of lightning. Landing on one side the battle arena, the Luna Diviner narrowed his eyes when he spotted Larxene standing at the other end; eyes full of sadistic glee locked on to him. She let out a cry as she jumped in the air; arms raised before quickly drawing them down to her sides. He had memorized her attack patterns so many times that Saïx knew she was calling down a chain of high level Thundaga spells.

Having Lunatic at the ready behind him, Saïx planned to rush Larxene as she casted her magic. It was risky, but it gave him the opportunity for an offensive strategy since Larxene would be left wide open. The crackling of lightning rained down and Saïx paid attention to any sound or subtle movement so he could pinpoint where the lightning would strike next.

Gritting his teeth in anticipation, Saïx sidestepped to the right when lightning fell from the sky before swiftly maneuvering to the left to avoid another thunderclap. Larxene did not stop her onslaught of thunder magic and Saïx—thanks to adrenaline—did not halt his approach. Once he was within striking distance, the Luna Diviner pulled back his claymore and performed a sliding dash forward. Using the momentum of his action, he whipped his claymore with a ferocious roar and successfully connected his attack. Larxene let out a pained yelp, but Saïx's aggression did not end there. He spun around—hitting Larxene once more—before backhandedly swinging Lunatic violently upon her. His attack was not as perfect as he expected; what with the Savage Nymph barely escaping by pushing off so she could flip to the side. However, that didn't mean he was _willing _to let her depart so easily; not when he found his center.

So Saïx followed her. When she jumped away, he jumped after her. Larxene narrowed her eyes at his chase and chanced herself to challenge him directly, turning on her heel and slashing one arm towards him. Almost expecting her change in direction, Saïx twisted his body in a way so Larxene's knives only grazed his left cheek. Throwing Lunatic in front of him, Saïx pushed against his weapon and basically shoved the flat end against Larxene's chest when they were locked in close combat. The wind was knocked out of her and the damage Saïx imposed was increased when the blonde's back slammed against one of the four pillars in the arena. The column cracked to the point of totally annihilation and it was as if Larxene's body was the only thing keeping it intact.

Pinning her without fail—Larxene hanging her head in a daze—Saïx only realized how heavily he was breathing. Was capturing the Savage Nymph that exhausting of a task? No… That wasn't it. Saïx was just reliving a forgone memory because of _her._

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_He hit the wall with a thud when Larxene shoved him aggressively and Saïx refrained from growling in annoyance. However, his mind went completely blank once he felt a warm sensation touching his lips and the Luna Diviner actually had to _concentrate_ to figure out what the hell it was. When his mind finally processed the scenario, Saïx realized Larxene was kissing him. His eyes—which were glazed over and open—finally snapped to attention as he focused on Larxene looking back at him._

_She smiled ruthlessly against his lips before pulling away painfully slow. Saïx…he wasn't sure what face to give her: anger, annoyance…satisfaction. However, the more logical side of his Nobody persona scolded him—_mocked_ him—that he could not feel anything that involved emotion. Therefore, Saïx remained aloft and uncaring._

_His reaction apparently didn't bode well with the blonde because her smile was replaced with a scowl. Feeling the hand on his chest clawing into his coat—and inevitably into his skin as well—Larxene huffed with fabricated anger. "So, what? You're completely incapable of reacting to _anything?"

_Unlike her, he only had one question on his mind. Without moving from his spot or indulging Larxene with an explanation, Saïx evenly asked, "What was the point of that?"_

"_Oh, please." Larxene scoffed darkly and looked to the side with a hand on her hip. "I thought you were stiff before, but_ _this? Who would've thought _Saïx _of all people was frigid too?"_

"_Number XII." He was no longer piqued by her feminine wiles and his fingers twitched impatiently._

"_Then again, it makes sense." Larxene sighed, ignoring him on purpose. "Everyone does say that besides Xemnas…you're__ as 'Nobody' as they come."_

_Saïx stared at her in bewilderment. What did she _want_ from him? Was she expecting him to do _something_ for her? Preposterous! Larxene… Her actions and the reasons behind them were far more puzzling than even the Superior's secrecy. Was it because she was still green and therefore continued to believe she could feel without a heart? Was it because the blonde was outwardly rambunctious that he unconsciously placed her in a separate class? Or was it simply because she was…woman?_

"_You're no fun." She sneered childishly and turned on her heel. "Boring—"_

_His body was moving on its own. Saïx suddenly grabbed her upper arm before she could take even one step away and threw her against the wall back first. Larxene let out an unguarded yelp, but when she regained her bearings, she narrowed those taunting green hues at him and bared her fangs. It did not 'scare' him nor did it make him flinch… Instead, it _enticed _him._

"_What the hell—!" Larxene was fed silence when Saïx ravished her lips with his own, earning a well-deserved gasp of 'shock' from the Savage Nymph._

_Saïx was aware Larxene instinctively thought to attack him for being invasive so he quickly—without prying away from her—seized her right wrist when Larxene materialized her weapons and held it against the pristine white wall. He squeezed her wrist tightly and the blonde unwillingly dropped her knives to the ground with an echoing clink. Believing her helpless, Saïx focused his attention on the kiss and deepened it, pulling away when both Nobodies desperately grasped for air. A wince escaped the blonde as she hung her head while breathing laboriously. Saïx could only watch her, suddenly asking himself why he reacted the way he did. He would have expressed remorse for his actions, but Saïx honestly couldn't without his heart._

…_However, even _that _was a lie. Saïx simply wanted Larxene in a way a beast wanted beauty._

_Releasing her wrist, Saïx unconsciously moved his hand to Larxene's face. He caressed her cheek before cupping it with his leather-bound hand; the blonde taking a moment before locking eyes with him again. The atmosphere was drastically different between them from moments earlier—it felt as if they were trapped by simply gazing at each other; and that hazy expression Larxene was giving him…Saïx wanted to see more._

_Bringing down his face to hers again, Larxene reacted more willingly when their lips connected and yanked on the collar of his coat as if it would bring him closer; her back reflexively arching towards him. Saïx held her possessively; the hand that once cupped her face now held the small of her back while his other palm rested flat against the wall above Larxene's head. He made a tight fist with his free hand before unfurling it to summon a corridor. Darkness ate away at the wall and Saïx moved Larxene backwards as they entered the corridor together._

_Maybe she didn't need much instruction as he first thought. After all, once they made it to the other end of the portal, Larxene took the lead in their little 'dance' as she landed on top of him once they reached his bed…_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Looking at her now only made memories flood into his mind…and he hated it. It was unnecessary and a nuisance, clouding his better judgment on what was more _important. _She wasn't useful anymore and Larxene paid for her betrayal of the Organization with her life in accordance to Xemnas's demands.

…So why was it that when he looked at her, Saïx imagined Larxene taunting him from beyond her existence? It was maddening, but he was aggravated further when he kept reminding himself that he could no longer _feel. _All these contradictions between what he believed he felt and what he knew _couldn't _be logic twisted his mind and Saïx simply wanted release. _She _was the origin of these complex 'feelings' that took root in his mind. With a trembling body and teeth grinding against each other, Saïx glared so hard that it was possible for him to kill on sight. Larxene had finally lifted her head from her prison and held his gaze without backing down. The Luna Diviner wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He wanted to grab her throat and crush it, but he wouldn't. Saïx wanted rapture only _she _could give him, but that was impossible. _Why?_

Larxene raised a hand and Saïx responded by crushing her more against the pillar, but the blonde showed no signs of being affected. Her face was blank—unyielding—as she dragged her palm down the side of his face. Without even realizing it, Saïx's rage simmered down momentarily and he leaned in desperately towards her face before halting his advances.

"_So riddle me this."_

"_Why must I participate in your childish jests?"_

_Suddenly his clipboard was yanked out of his hands and thrown to the cold floor just as Larxene pushed him backwards; Saïx soon tripping over the armrest of the simple white couch. His back made contact with the cushion and—sure enough—Larxene's face was hovering above his with a triumphant smirk. He didn't bother to scowl since Saïx was—for a lack of a better term—used to this by now: him being rolled on his back and her 'comfortably' seated on his torso like a feline._

_Feigning amusement, Larxene molded herself against him when she slid down his chest seductively to meet his face. "Don't be a killjoy and listen, _Number VII."

_It took a conscious effort _not _to reach up and steal her voice. Saïx only allowed himself to drown within her green irises and waited for her to speak. The quicker they were over with her games, the quicker he could get back to organizing missions and finishing his reports for the Superior._

_Larxene brushed her nose against his and his eyes instinctively fell close when he felt her lips ghosting softly over his face; most prominently over his x-shaped scar. Saïx took this moment to breathe in her scent—a hint of citrus and spice invading his senses. He flinched curtly from his carelessness after Larxene nipped the top of his right ear without warning. She noticed his reaction and giggled accordingly._

"_Did that hurt?" A taunt escaped her lips as she whispered. "Oh good."_

"_What do you want, Larxene?" he reminded when she strayed from her original point._

_She hummed for a moment—purposely dragging the time—before breathing against his ear. "Could you tell me apart from a fake?"_

Breaking away from his delusions, Saïx pushed away from Larxene and narrowly avoided her attempts to stab him fatally in the abdomen. Her blank look was replaced with a deadly smirk and Larxene sniggered; copies of her materializing from thin air and rushing him in assault.

Saïx didn't want to play anymore; he had enough for today. Utilizing what energy he gathered from Kingdom Hearts, the air around him exploded; Larxene's copies thrown back in every direction before returning to their original source. Letting out a snarl, Saïx raised his head and howled. All he could see was white; his facial expression became feral; and he only held one objective when he completely went berserk: destroy everything until there was nothing.

"_A fake?"_

"_You know I can cast body-doubles…could you find the _real _me?"_

"…_Yes."_

Lunatic slammed the ground in front, to the side, and behind him. He had no plan and no direction; whatever moved within his peripherals would be crushed and what he could not see—but could _feel—_would be destroyed. Larxene attempted to evade his monstrosity, but it was feeble. She winced when she found herself under his ground-breaking shockwaves; cried out when his claymore smashed against her body; and screamed when Saïx threw her against the wall with violence lacking remorse. His breathing came out as vicious pants, but Saïx could feel his energy waning; the amount of power he gathered from Kingdom Hearts was fading away and his stamina was below critical.

No matter… He was done.

"_Oh really?" She smiled curiously at him when she pulled back before leaning down again near his lips. "How exactly…?"_

Larxene was hunched over and her legs wobbled under her weight. Her black coat was no longer smooth and untouched, but was marred with tears and what visibly skin she showed was smeared with blood and bruises. Lifting her head, her listless eyes landed on him and Saïx could only stare back when he was sane again; his own tiredness affecting him, but Saïx refused to show it…even in the presence of her silhouette.

_Reaching up, Saïx claimed her lips hungrily; Larxene making a small sound of satisfaction before Saïx pulled away. The blonde took a moment to regain her bearings and quirked a thin eyebrow at him with a pout. His lips twitched into a cunning smirk and he again moved upwards to meet her awaiting mouth._

"_You want to know?"_

"_I _have _to know…"_

She drew back her arm as if to attack, but—pathetically enough—her data ran out of steam. Larxene's knives clattered to the ground mid-attack and the blonde fell unceremoniously on her side when she could no longer support her body.

Catching his breath, Saïx limped towards the unconscious female, dragging his claymore behind him in an unwillingness to dismiss it so casually. Falling to his knees once he was by her side, Saïx brushed back the Savage Nymph's hair that was an unnatural mess over her face and rested his palm against her cheek. Larxene was as still as a doll and it reminded Saïx of the fact that she was _dead. _The blonde started disassembling in a series of zeroes and ones until there was nothing left…

"_You're distinct, Larxene; even when you create doubles."_

"_And why is that?"_

"…_You're always giving me that damn smile… It makes me want to tame you."_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He was already at the exit of the training room designed especially for ghost battles, but Saïx was on the verge of collapse and summoning a portal was out of the question. Clutching his head, Saïx hoped to level his spinning surroundings, but it only made things worse and the blue-haired male lurched forward. However, before he could meet the ground, someone caught him with an arm over his chest and aided him in standing upright again.

Too tired to snap at the physical contact and too fatigued to defend his pride, Saïx looked to his right and found Axel helping him out; the redhead giving him a look containing far too much concern than what a Nobody was capable of. Foolish idiot… Nobodies can't _feel._

One corner of Axel's mouth turned up in a lopsided smirk. "No offense, Saïx, but you look like a mess."

"Save me your pleasantries," Saïx coldly warned; somewhat pleased that he still had enough energy to bark at people who wouldn't leave him be.

It did nothing to keep Axel away, however, and the redhead chuckled curtly. With Axel's strength compared to his at this moment, Axel was able to guide him forward before Saïx was allowed his own space against the wall of the narrow hallway. The Luna Diviner slid down the surface to the ground to catch his breath and close his eyes in retreat. The redhead interrupted his reprieve; any attempts to act 'friendly' gone. "How long are you going to keep doing this?"

A mocking sound escaped Saïx's throat. "Isn't that 'concern' reserved for Roxas and the puppet?"

"Are you afraid to answer the question or are you seriously deaf?" Axel narrowed his eyes and neither Nobody spoke for a long period of time. However, Axel was never good with waiting games; Saïx always had the upper hand since he relished in silence and his stubbornness far surpassed the redhead's since they were Somebodies. Sighing, Axel leaned against the wall beside him; arms crossed. "It's been almost two months now, but you're here like every two _days. _Either you're a masochist or you actually—"

"I actually _what?" _Saïx challenged, hiding his face away from Axel. _"Miss_ her? You're a bigger fool than I thought if you're coming to that conclusion."

Axel clicked his tongue and ran a hand through his fiery red locks. "Gee, holding up a conversation with you is like having a conversation with a fricken parrot. Except you're broken; you don't repeat what I say."

"Axel—"

"About Larxene… You want me to say 'sorry'?"

Saïx turned his attention at the redhead, but his left cheek was met with the cold surface of a spare potion and he grunted slightly. The redhead kept his face straight, but his eyes carried shallow concern and…sadness? Saïx wanted to reprimand Axel for daring to show pity when it was stated countless times that Nobodies couldn't _feel…_ However, Saïx kept his mouth shut and accepted Axel's charity just this once. Downing the liquid contents, the blue-haired male felt his wounds numbing and some of his strength returning to him. He was nowhere near refreshed, but at least his whole world wasn't upside-down anymore. Wiping his mouth of the stray rivets that had formed down his chin, Saïx continued to keep his eyes downcast. "…She brought herself misfortune by becoming a traitor."

The redhead replied evenly, "But even if she wasn't, _everyone _was to be disposed of, right? That was…our plan."

"What are you driving at?"

"You didn't _want _to get rid of her."

Another period of silenced danced around them before Saïx could formulate another response. "You're under the impression that I'm able to feel loss."

"You're right; I probably am." Axel leaned down so they were at eye level; taunting green leering into glaring gold. Axel mocked with an irritating smirk. "And if you're going to ask me why, maybe you should ask yourself first. After all, I'm not the one challenging _data _since it's impossible to go after the real thing anymore."

Closing his eyes, Saïx argued if whether or not he should summon his claymore. On the one hand, Axel was only embracing the part of him that made up his Nobody—uncaring, unfeeling, and well aware of the repercussion of his words—whereas Saïx was the one _allowing _himself to take the insults to heart (ironically enough). But on the other hand…Axel just irritated him all together. Inhaling and exhaling sharply before struggling to stand, Saïx thought better than to waste his energy when there were more pressing things to deal with. He walked away, feeling Axel's eyes on his back and—without looking over his shoulder—the Luna Diviner replied uninspired, "That merits nothing. What's done is done."

"…Even if that means torturing yourself in atonement?"

Saïx stopped mid-step to consider the possibility. Was that what he was doing? Axel may have been the one to _lead _Larxene to her end at Castle Oblivion…but _he _was the one who sentenced her to death.

…Ah. That's right…

Continuing on his way, Saïx concluded, "Atonement? Lea…you say the most ridiculous things."

Maybe he _was_ looking for something to patch this hole in his conscious. Perhaps Larxene—in whatever form she appeared—was the only one who could fill the void for him. However, no matter what conclusion Saïx drew, it always returned to the same root: he would feel nothing in the end. He would suffer, strive to cease that suffering, and then review; only to realize his dilemma was a fabrication of false emotions. He didn't _have _to suffer for anything whatsoever and yet, he continued this cycle because he _wanted _to. For once, Axel may have diagnosed him correctly: perhaps Saïx was unknowingly a masochist and Larxene—sadist that she was—was the _only_ one who balanced out his twisted nonexistence.

Those memories then… Saïx only thought about them to increase his mental distress as he fought against Larxene's data. It was nothing more than to heighten his troubles before Larxene would beat it out of him until he was satisfied. Yes; that was the cycle and nothing more. He wasn't _in love_ with Larxene; that was the truth he told himself every time he went to 'see' her.

…But even then, he didn't believe in such a truth.


End file.
